Look Over Here
by Kallie Jacobs
Summary: An AU conversation that takes place while Inara is packing to leave Serenity. Written for 30kisses


**Title:** Look Over Here  
**Author/Artist:** Akari Hoshi  
**Pairing:** Kaylee Frye/Inara Serra  
**Fandom:** _Firefly_  
**Theme:** #1 Look over here  
**Disclaimer: **_Firefly_ belongs to my master, Joss Whedon...not me.  
**Notes:** This is my first attempt at a Firefly Fanfic. I'm trying to keep the characters true to form, but I'm sure I've made mistakes. This is an AU conversation that takes place while Inara is packing to leave _Serenity_. You can see the canon version of this scene in the movie _Serenity_. _Mei mei_ translates to "Little Sister."

"Look over here!" Kaylee instructed, a bright smile on her face. She was holding a motion capture camera, recording Inara's last few days on board _Serenity_.

Inara sighed. "You're supposed to be helping me pack."

Kaylee's smile faltered a little bit. "Do you really have to go? I mean, _Serenity's_ been your home for nigh on a year now."

Inara quickly turned away from the cheerful woman to hide the emotions on her face. She couldn't possibly tell her the real reason she was leaving the ship she loved so dearly was because she, Inara, had fallen in love. She had been away from the strict disciplined life of a Companion house for so long that she had let her guard down and had fallen in love with a man who despised and loathed her profession. She had to get away from him and back to a Companion House so she could clear her mind and just...

"...forget me, will you?"

She had been so absorbed in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard all of Kaylee's question, though she could guess. "Of course I won't forget you, Kaylee. You are one of few people on this ship that made this trip bearable." She placed the dress she had been folding gently into her suitcase and turned to face her friend with a warm smile on her face.

"I can't believe you're going. For one shining moment, we was almost respectable," Kaylee said, a little bit of wistfulness creeping into her voice.

"You _are_ respectable, Kaylee. Always remember that. No matter what nefarious deeds your captain asks you to do, you are a bright, intelligent woman. Always hold your head up and look everyone in the eye. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Kaylee blushed. "I'm mighty jealous of you, 'Nara," she said quietly, her fingers caressing the fringe on one of Inara's many shawls. "You get to go to so many fancy places and do so many fancy things. I just get my clothes dirty and smudge everything with grease."

"You'll get to go to fancy places, Kaylee. I'm sure that some day very soon, Simon will be able to return to the life he once lived."

Kaylee's blush turned deeper. "I won't fit into his world. I don't even fit into his world way out here in the black. There's no way I could ever measure up to those hoity toity society girls he's used to."

"Kaylee, sweetheart, the only way you will ever fit into Simon Tam's world is if you make your own place in it. Don't put a death sentence on your relationship before it even begins."

"Sometimes I wonder if he even notices I exist…" Kaylee muttered sadly, folding the shawl she had been toying with and handed it to Inara.

"He notices, _mei mei._ He's just very concerned about his sister right now." Inara placed a gentle kiss on Kaylee's forehead. "Don't worry. This can't last forever."

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Kaylee's eyes were beginning to fill. Inara's heart nearly broke at the sight. To see the bright, ever optimistic, always cheerful Kaywinnet Lee Frye so downtrodden and lost was a terrible thing to behold.

Inara put her arms around the younger woman and squeezed. "I wish I didn't have to as well, but it's for the best."

Kaylee nodded. "Don't mean I have to like it."

The Companion reached into her suitcase and pulled out the shawl that Kaylee had just folded. "Here. I want you to take this."

The young mechanic's eyes went wide. "I…I couldn't," she stammered.

"I insist." Inara's smile was warm and gentle. "It brings out the color of your eyes and it even matches your coveralls." She paused. "When they're clean, at least."

Kaylee took the shawl with trembling fingers. "Thank you," she whispered. "I--"

"KAYLEE! What the _hell_ did you do to the engine room?" Malcolm Reynolds' voice bellowed from just outside the shuttle door.

The mechanic winced. "I guess I gotta go. Capt'n sounds mad."

"Of course he chooses today of all days to bellow from the door and not come barging in here as if he owned the place."

"Don't be mad at him, Inara, " Kaylee said quietly. "He's been in right foul temper ever since you announced you was leavin'. He don't want to come in here and see all your boxes and trunks and things." Clutching the beautiful wrap, Kaylee darted out of the shuttle, her heavy boots clunking noisily on the metal floor of the ship.

Inara sighed heavily. _This is for the best, _she reminded herself for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. She could hear Mal bellowing questions at Kaylee as they retreated toward the engine room. _If he's so upset by my leaving why won't he say anything? Why won't he just…look over here?_


End file.
